1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to medical connectors through which fluids flow, and in particular, to self-sealing medical connectors.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Closeable medical connectors or valves are useful in the administration of fluids in hospital and medical settings. Such closeable medical connectors can be repeatedly connectable with a range of other medical implements and can be self-sealing when disconnected from other medical implements.